


Nudging

by WahlBuilder



Series: Languages of Love [14]
Category: Mars: War Logs
Genre: Bickering, Gen, Post-Canon, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Devotion helps Tenacity in a very important matter.
Relationships: Tenacity Williams & Devotion (Mars: War Logs)
Series: Languages of Love [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277777





	Nudging

Devotion narrows her eyes, cocks her head. She’s doing it on purpose, and she knows Tenacity would catch on it. ‘It’s awful,’ she delivers the verdict.

Tenacity’s jaw drops. Hs looks hilarious with that expression of shock and outrage. ‘What?! You know just how much it cost?’

She shrugs. She’s never been good at this: while she knew that things don’t magically appear, she never quite managed to get a grasp on cost of things. Oh, she knows how much a life costs, what an appropriate bribe would be, or the average costs of various weapons—but everything else is beyond her. She’s fine with that.

Devotion absolutely cannot measure how much this coat Tenacity is wearing might cost to create. It’s not even tailored—it’s made from scratch just for Tenacity.

She also has no idea what it is made of, it seems to be thick, layered fabric covered on the outside with something... slightly shimmery? It doesn’t look like leather, but more like paper, only one that is very thin, nearly translucent, and has a blue shine when light falls on it at certain angles. The lower part flares in five stitched-together ‘tails’, and the waist is cinched with a woven belt, now open. The whole thing is crimson, of course, and Devotion thinks it might develop a weathering, like Tenacity’s favourite jacket. This coat looks heavy, thick—and most of all, _luxurious_. The collar can be turned up, and the perfect fit of the whole thing means that Tenacity can wear the harness for his crossrifle, and something on his thigh also.

Devotion nods, looking into Tenacity’s grey-blue eyes. ‘Awful. Not the coat, though—yourself.’

His face shifts, and he huffs like his hound does when encountering sand. ‘Didn’t ask you to evaluate my mug, Dev, only how the coat sits.’

‘It sits fine. You got it done, aren’t you? But you...’ She goes to him, and reaches and scoops up the dark waves of his hair that just reaches his shoulders. ‘You are a nightmare to behold.’ She twists his hair together, looks from the side. Not bad. He appears less like a ruffian like this, and it shows off his neat beard. ‘Tie it in a bun. High or low, doesn’t matter. And wear a fucking _shirt_, by the spirits, how do they even stand you?’

Devotion steps away to judge the overall effect, and Tenacity scoops his hair the way she told him. He turns to the mirror, turns his head.

Then nudges Devotion.

She hisses at him, and nudges back. Then looks at their reflection in the big mirror.

It’s not exactly bad, to find an older sibling, even if he’s foul-mouthed and has a terrible taste in clothes.


End file.
